worldofpulpnessfandomcom-20200216-history
Humor
When humanity was created, the primeval substance of his soul was made from the mixing of five Humors. Mortals have a blend, and can fluxuate between different humors, but a Promethian, a Genius, or a Royal is stuck with a single dominant humor. Promethians and Geni suffer from outsized personal humor imbalances, and Promethians can also invoke these in others, including ordinary humans. The dedication of royal callings is a perfection and balance of these humors. Changeling courts draw extra sustainance from particular emotional expressions of these humors. Humors are also associated with the six universal human expressions, also seen in mammals. There's some nice stuff on this here, or you can find references through google. This is an underlying motif of the world of pulpness, touching all Major Types. For other motifs, see Horror, Virtue, and Vice. General Mechanical Effects Geniuses who fail Unmada checks develop humor imbalances. Princesses who are suffering from sensitivity hauntings may suffer humor imbalances (this is a change from base rules, instead of the listed "acceptance, anger, bargaining, denial, depression" model). Promethians who are experiencing torment suffer humor imbalance. Gathering a large amount of Glamour from a single subject within one scene -- such as an exceptional success, or (6-number of harvesters) successes on any glamour harvesting roll -- will generally result in humor imbalance related to the type of glamour. (this is a change form the base rules). Any supernatural gaining more energy than their Supernatural Core in one scene risks humor imbalances. Anyone who can suffer from temporary Humor Imbalances can develop severe ones as Ingerity drops. Sanguine: Joyful Associated with the emotion of happiness, the spring court of changelings, the Catalyst of Vision, the Troubadour calling, and the Galatian lineage. There is a loose association with the Leviathan School of the Sun. Imbalance can provoke narcisism, delusions of grandure or invulnerability, overconfidence, amourousness, euphoria, pervesions or repressions of sexual desire, etc. Oddly enough, loss of speach (aphasia) or ability to communicate, and episodes of denial are also plausible results of sanguine imbalance. Touchstones involve dedicating one's self to one's art, humility, reminders of pain or suffering. Phlematic: Awed Associated with the emotion of fear (and to a lesser extent, surprise), the autumn court of changelings, the Catalyst of Wonder, the Seeker calling, and the Nephri lineage. There is a loose association with the Leviathan School of the Abyss. Imbalance can provoke phobia, emotional withdrawal, fixation, obsession, and all the dumb things people do when they're trying to cover for their anxiety. Exageration of survival instincts, particularly hunger (but not sex or affection) is also possible. Touchstones invoke general interest, dedication to learning, dedication to teaching, generosity with knowledge. Melancholic: Sorrowful Associated with the emotion of sorrow, the winter court of changelings, the Catalist of Loss, the Mender calling, and the Tammuz lineage. There is a loose association with the Leviathan School of Clay. Imbalance can provoke undirected rage (usually followed by brooding depression), depression, brooding isolation, fatalism, control issues, and particularly the urge to keep a tammuz as your personal slave, as well as difficulty rousing. Touchstones include dedication to labor or healing, respect for autonomy and privacy, and the like. Choleric: Raging Associate wth the emotion of anger, the summer court of changelings, the Catalist of Rage, the Champion calling, and the Frankenstein lineage. There is a loose association with the Leviathan School of the Reef. Imbalances can provoke extreme annoyance, picking fights (but not by throwing the first punch), challenging people to random things to prove superior prowess, desire to show up people, denial of weaknesses, rage against those keeping you down, and elaborate revenge plots, as well as out-of-proportion ambitions, and a fascination with watching fire or other destructive forces. Touchstones include dedication to protection or service, acceptance of challengers, dedication to particular extreme sports or other dangerous endevours, and codes of chivalry, honor, and good sportsmanship. Ectoplasmic: Disgusted Associated with the emotion of disgust, and secondarliy the emotion of surprise, the Day and Night courts of changelings, the Catalist of Banishment, the Grace calling, and the Ulgan lineage. In particular, many of these deal with interactions between different orders of being or outside forces, which may provike disgust if not embraced. There is a loose association with the Leviathan School of Fog. Imbalances include superstitious behavior, susceptability to possession, paranoia, paranoid delusions, and supression of instincts -- including survival, sex, food, sleep, and other self-care problems. Strange and inexplicable desires or ideas and hallucinations may strike, and possession is often easier. Touchstones include dedication to one's friends, avoiding lies, and avoiding spite and vengance, working for peace and mended boundaries and inclusion and the like. Disruption: shock, surprise, and post-traumatic stress. A Changeling or Leviathan suffesr from the Horror of Disruption when faced with major disruptions of perception, mental state, or life stability -- including changing schools or courts, halucinogens, loss of companions or loved ones, betrayal, or sudden unexpected pain or loss. These often manifest as humor imbalances, but of any humor. This is most closely associated with the emotion of Surprise. Category:General Mechanics Category:Setting